This invention relates to an actuator end stop arrangement and more particularly, for an actuator wherein linear motion is converted to angular motion, an end stop arrangement for the angular motion of an arm means which is driven by linear motion and delivers angular motion to a shaft.
The conventional end stop arrangement comprises large adjustment screws and lock nuts. However, such arrangements take up a great deal of space and it is an object of the invention to provide a simple construction which is effective and takes up less space than the conventional arrangement.